Video conferencing is increasing in popularity as a means for cost savings compared to traveling to meetings, as well as a means for more effective communication compared to telephone conferences. Service providers have various techniques for transmitting video and audio content to users. Users often have various devices with video conferencing and/or presentation capabilities. These devices can have a wide variety of adjustable features for improving the viewing and listening experience of the users.